DEAN & Maryse Mini Series
by fcklifeex
Summary: Premise: Maryse may look like she hates Dean in the ring, but at night there's only one place she ends up. A/N: This was intended to be a one shot but I still have a few more parts in me so I'll just post them as I go. ;)
1. Chapter 1

A knock at the hotel door caught my attention and immediately a smirk played on my face. It wasn't just a knock. It was a specific one. One that had become a regular occurrence as of lately. Usually around 2, maybe 3 in the morning.

There it was again.

I rinsed out my mouth, putting my toothbrush back down in its travel tube before walking out to open the door.

"Where's he off to this time? I cocked my brows as Maryse leaned across the door frame.

"Doing an appearance in Cleveland." She answered.

"And he just left you all alone? Defenseless?"

She slipped off her winter coat, draping it across the chair and slid off her Ugg boots

Instead of being a good little wife and sleeping alone, whenever Mike had to catch an early flight or was going to be out of town for a short period of time, she'd show up at my doorstep. No matter what town. No matter the distance. She'd show.

Sometimes she'd show up dressed in full on lingerie, other times- like tonight, she'd show up in pajamas. It was a comfort that had developed over time that didn't call for any extra prep before she fell into my bed.

I didn't know the type of guy Mike was, but while I appreciated the whore makeup and the extra special lingerie, I preferred my women laid back - fresh faced, boy shorts, beater.

Anyone who saw Maryse could tell she was high-class. She always had expensive clothes. Never a hair out of place. There were only two people she was this intimate with. Her husband. And me - the scruffy, messy, "dirty little street rat" that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

She turned to face me, confusion written across her face. "Defenseless?" She laughed.

I closed the distance between us, my hand reaching behind to grab a handful of her hair, pulling it tightly, but gently. She shrieked as my other hand traveled down her curves to her ass, grabbing it hard.

"You didn't think you could just call me a dirty little street rat and not have to pay for it, did you?" I asked, holding her flush against me.

I could feel her pulse, feel her chest rising and falling with every breath. I looked down, enjoying the view of her cleavage as her chest turning red like they usually did when she was getting turned on.

"Convincing wasn't it?" She breathed out, a teasing smirk on her face. "You know I had to say something. He is my husband after all."

"And yet look where you ended up." I smirked, lowering my head to trace my tongue up her neck to her jawline.

She moaned, her head coming up to grab my hair, holding me just as close. I lifted her up shoving her against the wall grinding my hips against her now wide open legs as they wrapped around me.

She pulled my head away, looking at my lips, then up to my eyes as they narrowed on mine. It was a wonder I could keep my dick at only half-staff when I was in the ring with her. In private she looked at me the same as she did when we were face to face. Daring me to do something. And I always delivered. Lucky for me, i always got to beat her husbands ass on stage and let out some of the aggression I'd undoubtedly let out on her at night.

She opened her mouth to speak but my lips locked on her again. Tongues fighting for dominance as her hands roamed down my body to grab ahold of my t-shirt, pulling it off me. I reached for her beater, grabbing it roughly before she stopped me.

"Easy - it's the only shirt I bought." She mouthed as she tried catching her breath.

I smirked, looking at the only object coming between her skin and mine.

"Your mistake" I replied, tearing it off with both hands before lifting her up higher so her tits were against my face, immediately popping one of her nipples into my mouth.

"You're a fucking animal!" She moaned out, half in anger, half in pleasure.

She knew was she was in for when she first started coming around. She got exactly what she had coming to her. No people kissing her ass, telling her what she wanted to hear, doing what she said to like the spoiled little bitch she was.

No, with me it was my way or no way. I think that's why she liked it so much. That and that I always made her cum hard enough that her eyes rolled back.

I flicked my tongue across her nipple, switching between roughly sucking or biting as I alternated tits, making the little buds swollen to twice their size. I could tell how much she enjoyed it from how hot her pussy was getting.

I pulled away abruptly, walking us to the bed before dropping her down on it. She squealed with amusement as she looked at me, anxiously watching as I dropped my boxers. Licking her lips, she started to sit up, her hungry eyes focused on my cock as it sprang fee.

I stroked it, watching her get closer, her tongue sliding across the tip to lick up the pre-cum before I shoved her back climbing over her so that I was almost sitting on her chest.

"What're you -"

I cut her off before she could finish. Grabbing her hair, I held her head up, lightly slapping her face so that she'd open her mouth before shoving my dick in and fucking her throat. She sucked hard, using her tongue expertly while she moaned. I looked behind me to see her hands inside of her shorts, playing with her pussy, working quickly to make herself cum.

But I wasn't going to let her yet. I reached behind, grabbing her hands at the wrists holding them both in one hand. She groaned out at the loss of sensation but I smirked, focusing again on using her mouth as my own toy.

After another minute I pulled out, leaving her gasping for air as I climbed off of her, admiring the sight of her swollen lips, her chest rising and falling making her tits bounce. I stroked my dick, using her spit as lubricant while enjoying the view. She laid back, awaiting my next move through her eyes pleaded with me to give her what she wanted.

I lifted her legs up, letting my hands slide down the smooth skin as I grabbed the waistband of her shorts, pulling them off and tossing them to the ground before spreading her legs to take a good look her her.

She was soaked. She was always soaked for me.

Unable to help myself, I let my hand slide down until my fingers reach her wet folds. My thumb brushed past her clit, eliciting a small moan before it got deeper as I slide one of my fingers in, sliding in and out slowly. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as I lowered myself between her legs, flicking my tongue against her clit as I inserted another finger. I curled them up, quickening my pace but only a little as my tongue lapped up her sweet juices.

Just to make her squeal again, I raked my teeth across her clit and she did just that. I could play her body like a fiddle without even trying.

I stood, spreading her legs with my knees as I positioned myself in between them, running my cock through her folds. She rested one of her legs over my shoulders, watching me, her hand once against traveling down to her pussy.

In one swift motion, I was in, moving in and out slowly at first to let her adjust as I made my way in to the hilt. She threw her head back, moaning out an "oh god" as she played with herself. I held her leg up, rocking my hips faster, rougher, hitting into her harder but she could take it. She loved it. I went deeper with every thrust she got just kept getting wetter.

I leaned in, taking one of her nipples into my mouth again, biting it hard enough to make her scream before flicking my tongue against it to sooth it again.

She placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me off her and I complied, lifting a bit only to have her roll on top of me, started to ride my dick as she lowered her lips to mine, one hand on the bed for balance, the other on my cheek, sucking and swirling my tongue. I held a fistful of her hair again, keeping her back arched as I lifted my hips to meet hers, grabbing her ass hard to hold her spread wide for me.

My finger teased her asshole, using the juices from her pussy to lube it up while I played with it. She laid her head on my shoulder, her moans getting lower as her breath quickened.

"Dean." She breathed out, nails digging into my shoulders as I sat us up, thrusting inside of her faster, bring both of us closer to the edge.

Before we knew it, we both came. Every muscle in her body tensed in her orgasm. Her pussy milking my dick for every last drop as I hit mine. Panting, I fell back on the bed, her collapsing on top of me with my cock still inside of her. Our chest rising and falling in unison as we tried to catch our breaths.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed the sheets, pulling them over her back to cover us as she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Why do you always smell like a some dive bar and cheap whiskey?" She asked in her usually snarky tone, running her nails through my beard.

"Drives you crazy doesn't it?" I laughed, tracing the curve of her back with my fingers.

She didn't answer but I could feel the smile on her lips before she pressed a kiss on my collarbone and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I dug through my suitcase, searching for wrist tape. I had told Renee to put it into the front pocket but, of course she didn't. I heard the Miz's music come over the TV and turned my head to see him and Maryse doing their entrance, grunting when they did that grossly fake kiss before walking down to the ring where he was undoubtedly going to rant his ass off about something as per usual.

He went on and on about someone owing him an apology while Maryse fumed behind him. I cracked my knuckles knowing damn well he walk talking about Renee and made my way down the hallway towards the entrance, still listening to him through all the monitors.

"You know what I don't understand?How Renee Young can sleep at night, knowing she sacrificed her journalistic integrity for dirty deeds with Dean Ambrose."

Renee picked at her nail polish as she watched one of the screens near the entrance.I could see the relief wash over her as she spotted me.

"Oh thank god." She sighed, wrapping her arms around me. "I don't want to go out there alone."

I hugged her close, kissing the top of her head while still watching them through the screen, Maryse's eyes almost looking directly into mine.

"You're not going out there. This is between me and them." I replied, pulling away from her.

"Are you sure? You know he won't stop…"

"Oh he will." I assured her. "This is done after tonight."

She nodded her head nervously, kissing me before I walked towards the curtains. The sound guy saw me, playing my entrance music as I walked through them. The fear in Miz's eyes was enough satisfaction, but I wanted more.

Of course he ran as soon as I made it down to the ring. Maryse stood in front of me, blocking me from getting to him. I could see the anger in her eyes. She'd been pissed at me ever since she found out I'd been seeing Renee. I don't know what she thought would happen between us. It was almost as if she believed I'd be her boytoy forever, waiting for her to have a fight with her husband so she could run away with me. She should've known better.

"Move." I ordered, meeting her eyes.

She didn't say a word, instead cocking her arm back and slapping me across the face.

Miz laughed but there wasn't any humor in her face, only anger and hatred. I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to pull her back against me. The smirk dropped from his face and she stiffened as I took a whiff of the sweet smelling perfume on her neck, my other hand gripping her hip tightly to draw a small moan from her.

"What're you doing, let me go!" She yelled as Miz cussed at me from outside of the ring, still not having the balls to come face me.

"You're gonna pay for that," I whispered into her hair, as Miz slammed his hands on the ground yelling at me to let her go.

I shoved her away, causing her to almost trip on her stilettos as she rushed out of the ring, breathing heavily while Miz wrapped his arms protectively around her. What a pussy.

"Hey Miz." I spoke into the mic they'd left on the ground as they ran up the ramp. "I guess the hard part of my night is over. Cause she hits way harder than you."

He growled and huffed but still wasn't man enough to run back into the ring while Maryse's cheeks had gotten red, the same way they did every time I manhandled her. She pulled him back, the two of them going back through the curtains.

* * *

After driving Renee to the airport, I picked up a six pack from the gas station along with some Chinese food before heading back to the hotel. Stripping off my clothes, I let the water run hot before jumping in, letting the heat relax my sore muscles from a week full of shows.

I could barely hear the sound of something over the sound of running water, but I could've sworn I heard a knock on the door. Shutting off the shower, I listened again and there it was. That specific rhythm against the door, letting me know exactly who it was.

I let out an annoyed grunt, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist before walking to the door and opening it to see her standing before me dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a grey hoodie. She hadn't been by in months. I hadn't expected to see her again but she pushed by me and walked inside.

Once I shut the door, she took her hoodie down, shaking her hair loose before looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, nonchalantly, grabbing another towel from the bathroom to rub some water from my hair.

I could tell she was irritated at my casualness but I gave no fucks about her feelings with how she'd been acting lately.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What you did in the ring was completely inappropriate." She began, arms crossing over her chest, lips pursed with attitude. "Not only in front of my husband, but in front of the entire crowd? What if someone had -"

"Had what? Come to the conclusion that you enjoy getting handled?" I smirked and she narrowed her brows.

"You could've ruined my marriage!" She huffed. "You're lucky Mike didn't assume anything. He was to busy ranting about getting you back to put anymore thought into it."

"I'm shaking." I replied sarcastically. "That all you came here to bitch about?"

She placed her hands on her hips, her face getting redder at my lack of giving her the response she wanted. "No -"

"Well it's all I'm willin' to hear." I interrupted, grabbing a can of beer from the fridge and cracking it open. "I don't even want to look at you with the way you've been acting."

"Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes widening before narrowing at me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I took pull from the cold beverage, ignoring her over dramatic act. "You heard me. Acting like you can go around making demands as to what I can and can't do. Giving me lip, attacking Renee out of all people? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Fuck Renee." She responded angrily but she didn't address anything else.

"Yeah, I did. An hour ago actually." I replied.

Her face contorted in disgust. "You're disgusting! I don't even know why I came here." She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, well I don't know why you did either." I answered. "I mean what the fuck do you want from me, huh? You want me to sit around like some kinda lost puppy until you feel like you need more than what he can give you? Cause that ain't what I'm about."

"It was working fine before she came around!"

"News flash. It was never working. There was always someone else in my bed when you weren't here. So what the fuck changed now?"

I crossed my arms, leaning against the doorframe, watching her take a seat on the edge of the bed. I was being harsh, but this all had to come out. I wasn't going to sugarcoat it.

"I knew you were always fucking someone else. It was just never so public." She sighed.

"Nowhere near as public as you and Mike. I figured we had an understanding."

"We did have an understanding. I just didn't plan on falling in love with you." She admitted defensively.

My brows furrowed. Taken aback by what she'd just said, I stared at her for a moment. I knew she could be manipulative. I'd watched it in the ring, but who would lie about something like that. She looked up at me nervously, expecting an answer, but I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"How could you be in love with me?" I finally managed to ask.

"I - I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't how how - or why - or when. But the thought of someone else having you drives me insane!"

"You think it's easy for me?" I replied. "Knowing day in and day out he gets to be with you? To call you his wife? To sleep with you? Wake up with you? Take you out? No. This shit ain't easy."

She lowered her head, shaking it. "I didn't know you even cared…"

"Yeah well it ain't something I brag about." I said shortly.

"Why hadn't you said anything?"

"What good would it have done?"

"So what do we do now?" She asked, looking up at me.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders as I crossed the floor to sit on the bed beside her. I hated that I'd let myself get to this point. I hated the soft spot I had for her but I couldn't help how I felt and apparently neither could she.

We didn't make sense. I was, in a lot of ways, some street rat and she was this gorgeous glamour model with expensive tastes. I had accepted the fact that I was just some bad boy she wanted to play with until she figured shit out with her husband, but it was past that point.

"You're the married one, babe." I finally spoke. "Balls in your court."

She looked at me with eyes full of tears and I instinctively wrapped my arm around her to pull her into my side. For a moment she was silent, just stared into my eyes as if they'd hold all the answers for her but we both knew this was something she had to figure out on her own.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head into the crook of my neck, wrapping her arms around my torso as she hugged me. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around her body to hold her against me, resting my head in her hair and breathing in the sweet smell of her. "I'm sorry too."

Lifting her head, I cupped her jaw in my hand, looking down in her eyes. I knew I'd do anything for this women. There was no way I'd ever tell her that, but the truth was, I'd always be available whenever she needed, just like I had been time and time again.

Leaning my head down, I pressed my lips against hers, my fingers running back through her hair. She returned the kiss, her hand on my chest as she pressed into me, the taste of spearmint on her tongue as it brushed between my lips.

The kiss was slow, one of longing, something I hadn't realized I'd missed, but it grew deeper, most passionate as she moved closer. Grabbing her leg, I pulled her onto my lap, our tongues moving against one another while she began grinding her hips into me. My hands ran up the inside of her hoodie, feeling the smooth skin on her back as my dick got harder against her.

Pulling away from the kiss, she bit her bottom lip looking down at me with heavy hooded eyes. Her hands cupped my face, thumbs brushing through the scruff of my beard before she let go, unzipping her hoodie, dropping it to the floor with my help. She lifted her arms over her head and I took her tank top off, letting her tits pop out before immediately sucking on one of her nipples. She moaned out, her arms wrapping against my neck to keep my head close to her.

I turned us over, laying her on her back with me on top, separating our bodies just enough to pull her shorts down and throw my towel off. Her legs spread for me like they always did. Leaning up on my elbow, I stroked my dick between her swollen lips before sliding it inside of her, watching her eyes roll back and her chest rise as her back arched her into me.

Letting her adjust, I placed a hand on her jaw, keeping her eyes on mine, as I started to thrust, her legs wrapping around my waist keeping me as close to her as humanly possible.

It wasn't often anyone got to see her without the aura of command she walked around with. Seeing her as vulnerable and small as I got to see on nights like these brought out something so primal in me.

I began to thrust harder. The sounds of her moans, the heaving of her chest, her tits bouncing against me, egging me on. She pulled my hair, pulling my face down again to kiss me, tongues wrestling while our bodies began to glisten with sweat.

Kissing down her jaw to her neck, I sucked and nipped at her skin, our nails digging into each other, she lifted her hips to match my rhythm.

It has gone passed the point of fucking. I could do handle fucking. Making love was another story. I loved her, and I hated the fact that I did. I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud and dig myself deeper into this dangerous path, but she said my name and all I could think of was giving her everything.

"Dean." She breathed into my ear, her nails taking up my back to my shoulders, her body tightening around me until I felt her cum, her legs shaking against me.

I groaned, taking in the sensations with a few more thrusts until they brought me over the edge.

Breathing heavily, I leaned up on my elbows, looking down at her flushed cheeks, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Her hazel eyes opened, looking up at me with a satisfied smile on her lips, lifting her head to kiss me.

I smiled, returning the kiss. God she was beautiful.

"Are you spending the night?" I asked, slowly rolling getting off the bed, grabbing the towel off the floor.

She nodded her head, tying her hair up as she followed me into the bathroom to turn the water on. "If you still want me to."

She stepped into the shower and I followed in, letting the water rinse the sweat off of us.

"I didn't get a lot of food, expected to spend the night alone, but we'll split it. Or we can order room service." I said, mesmerized as water rolled off her perfect body while I lathered both of us with some body wash.

Looking up at me, she twirled her fingers into my chest hair, smiling softly. "We can split it. I'll even have a beer."

"You?" I raised a brow laughing, rinsing off and moving aside so she could as well, "A beer?"

She hit my chest and laughed. "Shut up. I can be casual."

"Sure you can." I smiled, turning off the water.

I handed her a towel and I took another, both of us drying off and heading into the room.

"You don't believe me?" She lifted a brow, grabbing the open can I had on the dresser and taking a long pull. "See!" She said proudly, like she'd just finished running a marathon.

I laughed, throwing her a pair of boxers and one of my beaters before pulling on a pair of boxers myself. "Ok champ. You proved me wrong."

She nodded with a laugh as she threw on the clothes I handed her, rolling up the boxers 3 or 4 times until they were practically short shorts, then walked over to the bed, sliding under the covers and turning on the TV.

I stacked the containers of chinese food on a tray, bringing it over to the bed and setting it down between us. She curled into my side, grabbing a fork and the container of lo mein while I grabbed a crab rangoon, leaning back against the headboard while her head rested on my chest.

I couldn't do much for her. Hell, this wasn't even on the spectrum of dates she'd been on, but I could tell she was happy. She laughed at the episode of I Love Lucy playing on the small TV and slurping up a noodle. I knew things would change in the morning when she'd have to leave but for now, I was content just admiring the crinkles in her eyes as she laughed at stupid jokes.


End file.
